


Two Back Two Forward

by SheRipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two couples end up time travelling- one pair to the past, one to the future. and who comes to the rescue but Nevile Longbottom! (Well Dumbledore did all the work but still...Nevil did his best, he really did) R&R and enjoy :) somewhat a mini-fic short and pluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

_ CHAPTER 1 _

 

Ron and Hermione stood up, as Hermione battled her bushy hair out of her face, Ron swore loudly and angrily exclaimed, _"What the bloody hell was that?!"_

 

"No idea." Hermione responded, she looked around them, nothing seemed out of place. "The light disappeared. It's so odd, I've never read about something like that happening before, at least not at Hogwarts." she pondered, still looking around for something unusual.

 

Ron narrowed his eyes at the hallway. Hermione knew he could feel it as well; something was wrong.

 

"Something's weird."

 

"Yeah." she agreed.

 

Three students around their year came through a tapestry shortcut into the empty hallway.

 

"Oi! Seen Harry?"

 

"Ron!" Hermione said, horrified.

 

"What?" he asked her, turning away from the three curies boys.

 

Really! They just established that something weird was up!

 

Ron shrugged and turned back to the guys. "So?"

 

The closest one- with black massy hair- shook his head and smirked "Sorry mate; don't know any Harrys."

 

Ron rolled his eyes, are they joking? Hermione wasn't able to shut him up in time. "You know, The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

 

Hermione smacked her hand on her forehead; why did Ron have to be so tactless?

 

The three guys looked even more confused at that. The one with light brown hair frowned, as the one with the long black hair said "The-Boy Who-What-Now? Listen, are you guys new or something because I didn't see you before?..You better not be pulling our legs!" he finished threateningly.

 

Hermione paled-she recognized who the boy was, no man, no boy...how was this possible?!

 

Ron sniggered. "'Pulling our legs'? Mate, my mother doesn't even say that anymore."

 

The other two looked at Ron as though he was crazy, the one who spoke however looked offended- he was never accused before of being out of fashion.

 

"Come on Ron you idiot!" she went forward and grabbed his arm, tightly.

 

"Ow! What's that for Hermione?!"

 

"Didn't I say it already? For being an idiot."

 

The boys laughed at the calm and obvious tone she said it in, and Ron looked put out.

 

"Sorry for disturbing you guys, we're, er, new. We'd like to know where the Headmaster's office is, please." she told the boys politely.

 

They looked at each other and shrugged; they didn't think it was wise to mess with her and lie-and she WAS polite...

 

The one with the long hair smirked appealingly "Well, since you asked so nicely miss," he winked at her. "sure thing." He then turned away and started leading them to Dumbledore's office.

 

The other two looked at Hermione, surprised, who was looking non-perturbed by the other boys flirt.

 

"Wh-" Hermione covered Ron's mouth with her hand.

 

The other two looked suspicious. 'This isn't good; if I don't ditch them and explain things to Ron and find a way back home, then he might let something slip, and we might change the time-line.

 

But if we do ditch them, then they'll use the Marauders Map and see our real names on it.'

 

"Well, are you coming?" a sixteen year old Sirius Black called out to them from the next corridor.

 

From afar, the face features were more blurry, and the long black hair stood out. _Finally_ , Hermione saw Ron's eyes go wide with realization.

 

Ron did his best to look nonchalant as he took another glance at the two guys standing next to him and Hermione. The one he approached looked a lot more like Harry then he thought at first. The second was definitely his ex-and most favorite- Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Remus Lupin. The black haired man was Sirius Black.

 

How could he be so stupid? Of course, the third one was James Potter, Harry's Dad.

 


	2. CHAPTER 2

_ CHAPTER _ 2

 

"Harry? What's wrong?!"

 

"Gin-! Did you see Ron and Hermione?" Harry was out of breath, and Ginny nearly fell off her couch at the oddity of the question.

 

"You didn't? Honestly Harry, would you **_relax_**?!" She finally exploded at her boyfriend, who was walking in front of her couch like a mad man, scaring the pants off of the first years and making her dizzy.

 

If her boyfriend was going to make her dizzy, she could think of a couple more pleasant ways he can accomplish that.

 

"I can't relax! I lost track of them after class-"

 

"How? You three are glued together?!"

 

Harry frowned at what she said, but answered anyways. "I may have mentioned my theory on Malfoy again and they might have gotten annoyed at me- but I'm right! I know I am!"

 

"Alright! Harry I am on your side!"

 

Harry apologized for shouting, but still looked worried.

 

"They didn't show up for the next class."

 

At this Ginny got worried as well. "Hermione?"

 

"Didn't show up."

 

"For?"

 

"Class."

 

Ginny stared at him.

 

"I asked around and no one saw them-"

 

"Did you check the- what Fred and George gave you three years ago?" She quickly retraced.

 

Harry stared at her mortified, then gave an angry growl and jumped up his dorm room, five steps at a time.

 

Ginny hovered awkwardly in the common room, wondering if she should join Harry, when he returned she noticed the invisibility cloak being quickly tucked in his bag.

 

He came up to her and whispered "Walk with me?"

 

Relieved immensely that he didn't leave her out of it, she joined him and they nearly ran up the seventh floor.

 

"Did you find them?" she asked while running up the flights of stairs she used to take last year during their D.A lessons.

 

"They weren't on it."

 

Ginny decided against asking more questions, and switched instead to hoping Harry had a plan.

 

They reached the place where the Room of Requirements was hidden and without slowing, Harry walked in front of it three times- ' _I need to find Ron and Hermione, I need you to help me find Ron and Hermione, if they're inside I need to see Ron and Hermione.'_

Harry opened his eyes but Ginny looked at him desperately. The door did not appear.

 

"Could someone be using it?"

 

Not someone- Malfoy! Harry quickly took out the Map and scanned it- to be relieved to find Malfoy in his common room. he knew that either the room is empty and he didn't think the right words, or his two best friends were in there for some reason.

 

"Alright think Ginny- what could Ron and Hermione ask of the room? We need to figure it out if we want to enter-"

 

"Maybe…Hermione wanted a place to study?" Ginny suggested, but they both knew it was a weak one. "Somewhere to snug?" She tried again. This time she thought it might be it, but Harry looked at her coldly.

 

They walked in front of the empty wall a couple more minutes, until it worked, and a door appeared.

 

Harry jumped inside, Ginny in toe, and scanned the round, well-lit, empty room.

 

He let out a yell of frustration.

 

Ginny was lost as to suggestions, but then he suddenly jumped and flew out the room, raging down the staircases.

 

"Harry! Where are you going?!" She asked, barely keeping up with his pace, trying not to fall down the stairs.

 

"THEY'RE GONE! THEY BOTH DISSAPEARED FROM SCHOOL! I'M TELLING DUMBLEDORE!"

 

 


	3. CHAPTER 3

_ CHAPTER _ 3

 

"Fred! James! Will you two cut it out!?!!!" Came the loud angry voice.

 

"Ugh… Rose, shut up."

 

"Then let go!"

 

James Sirius Potter and Fred II Weasley were retaliating at their cousin Rose, who was the one who figured out it was them who did the prank on the seventh years. Rose then told Fred's older sister- Roxanne- who in turn, did a prank on them. A Painful prank.

 

So now they have her both in a wrestling headlog, and that is how they have passed the last fifteen minutes.

 

Her body going numb, down to her fingers, she decided to try and annoy them into letting her go.

 

"Let go!!! Let goooo! If you don't then I'll start reciting History of Magic facts! I can go on forever-!"

 

"Oi! Don't make me use the _Silencio_ on you Rosie!" James told her indignantly, repulsed at the thought of listening to that.

 

"Relax Rose! Your punishment will be over in like four minutes- we're not merciless…"

 

Rose bit Fred's hand, and in a higher voice he mumbled "On second hand…" threateningly.

 

Fred, however, didn't manage to finish that silent promise, as a flash of light hit all three in the eyes. They fell backwards, and struggled to get up again (Rose free, at last).

 

"What the bloody hell was that??!" James exclaimed, taking out his wand.

 

"Hey- were they here before that light thingy?" Fred asked, knowing the answer already, pointing to a pair of sixth years on the ground near them. He glanced at James and took out his wand as well. As did Rose.

 

"Rose get out."

 

"No way! Besides- I'm way smarter then you two! You might need me, you know!"

 

James and Fred growled at her (angry she was right- like always) and just ignored her and stood directly in front of her, hiding her from the two on the floor.

 

The two sudden strangers on the floor moved and James caught the color of their hair.

 

"Lily? Albus?"

 

At the name Lily, the guy (who was a lot taller than his short little 13 year old brother, and wore glasses) got up quickly and stared at the three of them (Rose peeking from behind the two boys).

 

The girl, muttering curses, got up next to him, barely noticing them, until James spoke again.

 

James' voice was a mixture of in awe, as he thought of how creepy this was.

 

"Dad? Mom?"

 

The two sixteen year olds stared at James like they never saw a real live boy before.

 

Harry Potter took his wand out so fast no one had time to react, and Ginny followed close behind, nearly as fast.

 

Not taking their eyes off of James and Fred, Harry leaned in and whispered to Ginny. "What happened? I just remember the light."

 

"Me too- we were near Dumbledore's office and then after the beam of light we fell here- how could we fall, we were standing?? Something's not right Harry…"

 

"No… look at them," Harry agreed staring at the two he could see. "One clearly Weasley-"

 

"One clearly Potter." Ginny finished what he couldn't himself.

 

"Uncle Harry? Aunt Ginny?" a little girl, about 13, peeked around the two boys. She had big, unruly, red curly hair, and blue eyes.

 

Ginny nearly dropped her wand, but Harry held on to it tightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: I know Ginny's at her fifth year, but she's probably sixteen already.


	4. CHAPTER 4

_ CHAPTER _ 4

 

Nevile Longbottom was horrified. Why him? He wanted to help his friends! But could he? What if he vanishes too? What if no one believes him? He hated the thought that anyone else in his shoes now will be more compatible for the job. But he wanted to help- to save them! He failed Harry last summer, at the Ministry. Even after all those D.A meetings, where Harry said he believed in him.

 

His resolve strengthened, he got up from his hiding place and braced himself.

 

He was chased by Grabb and Goyle hours ago for simply hanging out in the seventh floor, and found a good hiding place behind a suit of armor near Dumbledore's office.

 

That's when he saw Ron and Hermione disappear. Struck with shock, he was frozen for so long- it must have been two hours at least.

 

So pathetic!

 

He heard a familiar voice yell something and then he jumped as Harry was screaming.

 

 "THEY'RE GONE! THEY BOTH DISSAPEARED FROM SCHOOL! I'M TELLING DUMBLEDORE!"

 

They were growing near that spot- where Ron and Hermione disappeared to- Nevile's heart was beating; what if he imagined it? After meeting Bellatrix he's been having as many nightmares as Harry- he was always tired- he might've seen it, and might've not.

 

But then Harry and Ginny disappeared in the same light.

 

"NO!" Nevile called.

 

It was no use- no one was around to hear him. But he heard.

 

He heard the pain.

 

This time he was going to help them.

 

He thought about jumping in that spot, but remembered Harry wanted to inform Dumbledore.

 

Preparing himself, very carefully, he began to make his way to the Headmaster's office. He gulped, thinking how it was going to sound- probably like he lost his marbles.

 

He took a deep breath as he reached the statue and said "I need to see the Headmaster, can you please let me in?"

 

Surprised, he watched as the statue opened up, and revealed the staircase.

 

"I'm in Gryffindor." Nevile told himself firmly, and took the steps to see the Headmaster.

 

 


	5. CHAPTER 5

_ CHAPTER _ 5

 

"Bloody Hell! We time travelled!"

 

"Shh!"

 

"How could we time travel Hermione?!"

 

" _Shh_!!"

 

"This is mental! Can you believe this? Time travel!"

 

"Ron _shhhhh_!" Hermione was near exploding. They weren't suspicious enough, now Ron was whispering clearly suspicious things in her ear, while a foot from them walked James Potter. "What is so difficult to understand in _'Shhh_!"

 

Frankly, Hermione was surprised they weren't found out yet. It would be a miracle if they made it to Dumbledore's office. And another miracle if Dumbledore didn't set his wand on them as soon as he saw them- then chucked the both of them in Azkaban.

 

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! I do believe you should be outside on the field practicing, as I reserved it per your request!"

 

"Oh no." Ron muttered, and Hermione was heavily inclined to agree.

 

Minerva McGonagall came up to the five of them in sharp strides.

 

"We were going Professor, but-"

 

Professor McGonagall ignored Ron and Hermione and stood directly in front of the three Marauders.

 

"If I reserve the field, Potter, your team better be using it. As Caption I would assume you would know this."

 

"I do! But two transfer students-"

 

"Don't talk nonsense! Hogwarts doesn't _have_ transfer students! I would think being Head Boy you would be more serious this year-!"

 

"Professor its true- these two-"

 

"Mr. Lupin- not you as well! And Mr. Black! I do hope you wish to keep your position as Beater, no?"

 

"That I do, Professor McGonagall."

 

"Good. And Mr. Pettigrew-"

 

McGonagall turned sharply on Ron, who on instinct took a careful step back.

 

The professor just blinked at him. "I- My mistake I thought you were-"

 

Hermione could feel her own heart beating. Any second they'll be discovered, what does she do? She has to act now- but what does she do?

 

She needs Harry. Harry would know.

 

 _'Harry would know'?_ Is she not capable of anything anymore? Was falling for that curse last June in the Department of Mysteries not pathetic enough? She has to get her and Ron out of here, or how will Harry face Voldemort without them? Not without her he won't. She was going to be there, by his side, until he wins.

 

And he will win. She'll make sure of it.

 

But to do that, she has to manage this situation first.

 

Alright Hermione, you can do this; either no sudden movements, or only sudden movements.

 

You have to be decisive.

 

"You- you are a student in my house, are you not? Erm- another Weasley perhaps?"

 

Hermione cast a non-verbal _Protego_ _Maxima_ on McGonagall and the three Marauders, still half hidden behind Ron.

 

Ron hurried to answer, knowing Hermione will come up with something any moment. "Yes Professor, I'm a Wealsey."

 

SPLATTER!

 

"What in Heaven's name!"

 

The window broke, and the glass shattered, falling on all of them.

 

Hermione grabbed the gapping Ron and dragged him to the secret passageway, keeping her wand in her other hand firmly.

 

As soon as the glass stopped throwing itself, McGonagall lost it. "When I find the responsible for this- the consequences! Any idea- anyone could have been hurt!"

 

"Professor! Professor- the transfer students- they're gone!"

 

McGonagall looked around, and immediately took out her wand. She restored the window in a swift flick of the wrist, and then turned to the three boys.

 

"Explain. Where did you find these two people?"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hermione! That was brilliant!"

 

Hermione smiled. It was easy to smile now. "Thanks, let's go find Dumbledore- and hope he'll help us!"

 

"Wait- the Marauders Map!"

 

"Ron we don't have it, in this time-"

 

"I know! Remember- they can see where we are if they look in the map! Harry's dad and- you know-"

 

"Right! It slipped my mind!"

 

"What do we do? Is there a way to cheat the map?"

 

"No, remember what Lupin said our third year? The map doesn't lie. Let's try this-"

 

Hermione took a deep breath and held on to her wand. " _Accio Map_!"

 

After a moment, they were afraid it had failed. But suddenly the map came flying, stopping comfortably on Hermione's hand.

 

Hermione took a shaky breath, relived. "What do you swear again Ron?"

 

Ron smiled. "That you're up to no good, 'Mione."

 

 


	6. CHAPTER 6

_ CHAPTER _ 6

 

"They're so life-like." Teddy finally spoke.

 

"But they're not! Come on! It's a stupid prank! Pretty cool, I'll admit, but it's a 100% **fake**!" Roxanne exploded.

 

"Yeah, do we need to be here?" Asked a bored looking Ari Longbottom.

 

Fred and James tried convincing them that it's true, while the Time Travelers stood, surrounded by more and more strangely familiar, yet not familiar, students. Harry didn't lower his wand an inch, no matter how much younger or older the students were, and Ginny followed his lead. She knew strange, potentially dangerous situations were, unfortunately, Harry's thing.

 

Harry was keeping a maddening eye on this Teddy fella- who was clearly older than 17 and shouldn't be in the school.

 

"So who is it? Lysander and Dominique?" Lily asked excitedly, not believing a word her brother was saying. "When does it wear off? **_Does_** it were off?"

 

"I swear Teddy! They just appeared!!"

 

The door opened again and the curly girl they saw before returned, behind her a copy of Ron when he was 11 and a couple more kids.

 

"Domi? Ly?"

 

"What? - hey who shrunk your parents James?"

 

"They're telling you the truth Teddy!" Said the bushy haired girl.

 

Harry ignored the talk and tried to count the number of people now in the room with him and Ginny. The odds were very bad. But there were little kids here- if it wasn't a trick- can he really fight without holding back? He has to, doesn't he? For him and Ginny. He has the invisibility cloak in his bag- could definitely come in handy if things go badly… at least Ginny…

 

Speaking of, Harry felt a sharp pain in his ribs. "Ow!" he turned to Ginny who was staring at one of the kids and pointing him out to Harry.

 

Harry turned to the door, and noticed that the room got really quite.

 

"That…sounded like Uncle Harry." spoke the girl with the dreadlocks who looked older than him, looking shocked.

 

He ignored her, but his back itched at the eerie silence. Things are starting- any minute now he and Ginny may need to fight and…

 

Ginny kicked him.

 

"Ginny!- What?!"

 

"Look there!"

 

And Harry saw him- he looked like him- he had his hair, his eyes-the only reason why Harry didn't suspect Polyjuice Potion was because he was so clearly 13, and had no glasses, and no scar.

 

Harry felt anger like he never did before. This was like looking at what he never had and never will have- a family. All these people had features that resembled him and his friends- but weren’t.  Calling him Dad and Uncle…like a mean joke on his most desired thing. Like a Mirror of Erised backwards. This was some sick, twisted, trap of Voldemort, on the expense of him being an orphan. He was going to fight them to the death if he had to.

 

Ginny was just with him when they managed to transport him here somehow- she wasn't supposed to be here- it was his fault if she dies- if anything happens to her… then it hit him- did they grab Ron and Hermione?

 

Anger…anger…tired of months of going on about blindly, of trying to guess what Malfoy is up to, of worrying…. Now they had his two best friends, and got Ginny involved. He won't forgive them.

 

The 'Clone' looked terrified by the anger on Harry's face, and stumbled backwards.

 

'He's not real…it's another disguise….like with Sirius…. It's probably Lucius Malfoy…or Bellatrix….'

 

The last thought managed to somehow make him even angrier. They took people he loved again, and he led Ginny here himself- made their jobs easier- he fell for it again- but this time he will make sure that if anyone dies- it will only be him.

 

His free hand ached to grab Ginny's, but that was a bad idea. They might not know yet how close he is with her, and that can go to her advantage.

 

He had to protect her, had to get Ron and Hermione to safety. But how? There were just too many of them! How stupid could he be?! He just waited for them to pile in!

 

"Harry…" Ginny whispered, but her voice carried through the quite room.   "I- I know what you're thinking but don't attack! I think we've time traveled."

 

Harry looked at her, and then looked back at the ones surrounding them. The oldest began taking their own wands out and moving the younger ones out of view slowly, trying not to make any sudden moves.

 

Time travel? An easy solution. It could just as easily be a trap.

 

"It's not time travel," Harry spoke, aware that his voice was shaking with suppressed rage.

 

"They took Ron and Hermione, managed to kidnap us here- you can't confirm it can you? It's probably a trick of the eye- I'm betting getting hairs with Dumbledore guarding us was too difficult so they did this."

 

Harry was aware that the eldest kid, Teddy, was standing right in front of him, blocking his view from the clone Harry was pointing his wand at.

 

"Harry- they're protecting each other! Look for yourself!"

 

It looked innocent enough; the older ones were looking worried and afraid of him, hiding the younger ones. But this way if any of the 'kids' performs a spell he won't have time to react.

 

"You look Ginny." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Can't you see? They're all familiar to us or Hermione and Ron, but we don't know them. They called you Mom and Aunt Ginny. It's bound to make us hesitate and they know it. It's him, he's laughing at what I don't have and never will have." Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "A Family."

 

No one spoke. The oldest boy's wand was wavering for some reason, and he looked hurt.

 

"Besides- I- I never pictured myself with kids-"

 

"Potter _don't_ make me smack you." Ginny snapped. "We will kick his arse and you will get to have a normal life."

 

"Yeah Dad!" The one who has been calling himself after Harry's father, James, exclaimed. Harry let his wand travel to point at him- for some reason that kid looked taken aback at Harry pointing his wand at him.

 

The kid put his hands up almost comically and took a step back.

 

"VOLDEMORT!" Ginny suddenly yelled, startling everyone. On her face was a look of being fed up.

 

Harry caught on to her plan and quickly scanned the room.

 

Scared, concerned, and worried faces met him. But no one flinched, no one winced, no one looked angry, or afraid over what she said- just surprised really.

 

And then it hit Harry. "They're… they're not Death Eaters-"

 

"Looks like I win whoow!" Ginny said, smirking.

 

Everything relaxed as the fighting spirit seemed to have left Harry, thanks to Ginny.

 

"So-" Harry tried sounding threatening. "Where are Hermione and Ron?!" he demanded.

 

No one answered him, the girl with the dreadlocks eyeing him suspiciously.

 

Finally, Ron's 11 years old clone from behind her answered Harry.

 

"At work, probably."

 

Roxanne turned to glare at him.

 

Ginny looked at Harry's face, and then burst out laughing.

 

 

 


	7. CHAPTER 7

_ CHAPTER _ 7

 

"Mr. Longbottom, you are clear that lying about something like this is very-" Professor McGonagall stressed the word out, send him a terrifying glare "unwise?"

 

Nevile paled. "Yes Professor McGonagall."

 

McGonagall nodded, and turned to Dumbledore. "Well Albus? I have to say, I tend to believe Longbottom's tale, as wind up as it sounds."

 

Nevile clearly looked relived.

 

"So do I Minerva. So do I."

 

McGonagall frowned at him. "What is it?"

 

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, I am just remembering a very vague moment in my past, and am starting to connect it to the brilliant Miss Granger."

 

Nevile looked confused, between the Professor and the Headmaster.

 

"You mean… that is very dangerous Albus!"

 

"Indeed it is, dear Minerva."

 

"What can we do? There must be some way to bring them back, surly?"

 

"Alas, we must search for one. Let us go and examine the place where Mr. Longbottom tells us the four disappeared from."

 

Nevile scrambled to his feet as both Dumbledore and McGonagall got up and headed to the door.

 

"Excuse me but, what is d-dangerous?"

 

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Time travel my boy."

 

Dumbledore was the first to reach the spot of strange light, deceivingly unapparent and inviting.

 

"Its right there Sir! Be careful not to-"

 

"I see, thank you Mr. Longbottom." Dumbledore took out his wand and after five minutes of constant chanting he spoke to them.

 

"First to the past. Second to the future."

 

McGonagall looked grave. "Longbottom- who disappeared first you said?"

 

"Um Ron and Hermione."

 

"Well, there's some good news then Minerva."

 

"There is indeed." She grumbled.

 

"Miss Granger will handle things correctly I trust. She will reveal nothing, and leave only a well perfumed memory charm after them. And the future… well, there is no knowing what they will find there." Dumbledore looked deep in thought, for the first time looking as worried as McGonagall.

 

"One can only hope Potter will find something that will help him regain hope, is that not so Albus?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

 

Dumbledore chuckled. "I do hope that is what he will find there Minerva."

 

"No Albus, he will find there what you have planned for him, and if it is less then absolutely motivational, you will have to deal with _me_!" she said passionately.

 

Scared of how this conversation was going Nevile tried to look as little as possible.

 

Dumbledore, thankfully, smiled. "I must thank you Minerva for caring so greatly for your students. And I assure you I have no wish to do anything that might provoke your protective wrath."

 

McGonagall rolled her eyes.

 

There were a few minutes of silence, where Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought and Nevile followed McGonagall's example and didn't bother him, so he stayed quite.

 

Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "Minerva, fetch me Severus and send a Patronus to Filius, tell them both to come here directly. Then send a letter to Fudge, tell him there is a tear of time magic in a hallway of Hogwarts and I will be destroying it, which is all. Make no mention of anyone passing through it. Then return please, I will need you here."

 

Without a word, McGonagall left.

 

"Mr. Longbottom?"

 

"Y-yes Sir?"

 

Dumbledore smiled. "Would you kindly fetch us a plant from Greenhouse number three? I believe you will recognize it immediately, I heard you are most promising in Herbology."

 

Nevile felt himself blush, and nearly tripped standing still.

 

"That- thank you very much Sir."

 

"You will need to hurry, bring me Devil's Snare. And be careful."

 

Nevile scurried off, taking a small glance behind his shoulders to watch the Headmaster mumble something with his wand pointed at the torn floor.

 

 

 


	8. CHAPTER 8

_ CHAPTER 8 _

 

Hermione was quite frustrated. It seemed to be break time, and the halls were swarming with students, just as she and Ron needed some luck, they seemed to get Harry's.

 

"Mione it's happening again!"

 

Hermione didn't even stop. She pointed her wand at the map and mumbled the blocking spell.

 

On top of everything, it would seem that the Marauders noticed the missing Map and have been attempting to summon it every two seconds.

 

Having to avoid the student body in fear of running into McGonagall, they only walked in the secret shortcuts, and had to do some round about walking.

 

This was bad; Hermione knew the consequences of messing around with time- she did own a time turner for a year. They needed to find a way back to their time and quickly, before they changed something they couldn't undo.

 

"Hermione quick!"

 

She jumped as Ron shoved her out of the secret tapestry.

 

"The Gargoyle statue! Oh, but what could be the password?"

 

"Let's try sweets- ten sickles Dumbledore hasn't changed much."

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, but without a better plan, they began to guess the password.

 

"Liquorish wands!" they tried for the tenth time.

 

"Oh Ron, its opening!" Hermione squeaked.

 

They jumped up the staircase and knocked on the door politely.

 

"Come in." came the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore.

 

Ron shared a smirk with Hermione and shoved the door open.

 

Inside was Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk, smiling at them politely, his blue eyes twinkling. And next to him was Professor McGonagall.

 

"Haa. Oops." Ron mumbled, his smirk falling off.

 

Hermione looked nervously at the professors.

 

"Am I to assume that you two are our 'Exchange Students' then?"

 

Miserably, the two mumbled "Yes Sir…"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Is that so? Fascinating! Did you hear that Minerva?! It seems I have my own Chocolate Frog card in the future- isn't that inspiring?!"

 

Minerva sniffed. "Albus. I do believe there are urgent matters to discuss."

 

Dumbledore sobered up. "Ha yes, yes you're right of course. Well, we must send you back. How to do so?"

 

"Albus! Are you telling me you believe them?"

 

Hermione shared a hopeful glance with Ron.

 

"My dear Professor, I see no reason not to. You yourself said a protective spell was cast on you and the students that were with you to protect you from the sharp glass. I cannot see them as dangerous to us, and so we might as well help them."

 

"Oh very well." McGonagall said, eyeing the time travelers sharply.

 

"Now, describe to us how it is that you two-" Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe you have something that isn't yours."

 

Hermione sent a look to the map; it was glowing and floating in midair behind her, bumping with the shut door.

 

"Hmpp." McGonagall said, clearly not impressed. "I believe it wishes to leave?"

 

"Oh!" Hermione flustered, as Ron jumped to grab the map before it flew out the window, giving up on the door.

 

"Yes, we did technically- er- take it Professors."

 

Ron kicked her, but she ignored him.

 

"But we had no choice! This parchment can sort of tell some students our names- and where we are and… well I- we were trying not to get caught and it seemed like a good thing at the time."

 

"As most misguided plans tend to be, when you're in a bind." Dumbledore said gently.

 

"Right. We'll return it before we leave Sir, I promise!"

 

"And is there something particularly revealing about your names?" McGonagall asked coldly.

 

Now that Hermione thought of it… McGonagall already identified Ron as a Weasley, and she was probably unknown.

 

"Umm…not really actually."

 

"I see. And as your location is already, to use the term, ' known' then perhaps letting it go would be best?" McGonagall raised her eyebrow at them, and they both mumbled "Yes Professor." miserably.

 

Ron let go of the map, and the map flew swiftly out of the window.

 

His eyes twinkling, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now let's return to business. I realize you must not indulge us with any information regarding the future, but may I inquire who is the Headmaster in your time? So that I may know who will be attempting to bring you back?"

 

Ron didn't talk, knowing he might let something slip and Hermione will kill him. So he left all the talking to her.

 

"Well…"

 

"Fear not child, I will allow you to erase our memories of your existence before you leave."

 

McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione looked at him, shocked.

 

"Um, well then- it's you Professor."

 

Happy, Dumbledore said "Fantastic news! Then as I understand it, you are likely to have come here via a tear of time."

 

"Oh!" Hermione said, smacking herself on the forehead for not thinking of that herself.

 

McGonagall looked at Hermione approvingly, and Ron wished Harry could be here to share a confused look with.

 

"Yes, now you can only return by being sent back by someone of you time- seeing as right now, in this time, there is no tear. Think of it as portal. It's a door with only one handle. From this side the door is closed, and we don't have a handle to open it with. The handle is from the other side, and so it must be opened through the other side and then pull you in. Only then can you return. For that you must stand at the same spot you disappeared from."

 

Dumbledore got up and gestured for the time travelers to lead the way.

 

Hermione got up and Ron shrugged, following her. He decided that if Hermione thought all this was a good idea, he was gonna trust that.

 

 

 


	9. CHAPTER 9

_ CHAPTER _ 9

 

"So what do Ron and Hermione do? Are they finally dating?" Ginny asked excitedly, jumping on some table, looking around at them all.

 

Harry jumped, standing by her side, leaning back on the table. "Why would you say that?" he demanded quickly, looking up at her.

 

Ginny smirked. "Come on Potter it's obvious! You can't tell me you've been spending every breathing moment with them and you haven't noticed-"

 

"We don't spend every-"

 

"You do! It's a miracle you're alone with me at all! You know, if it was any other block I’d be offended thinking they don't want to snug with me or-"

 

At once, four people in the room looked sick and made noises to overcast Ginny's voice.

 

"What?!"

 

"Gross!!! That's what!" James said, shivering.

 

Teddy looked pale. "If you could…not… talk about that Ginny, that'd be nice…"

 

Harry's clone blushed, shaking his head.

 

And the little red-head, Lily, scrunched her nose up and pretended she didn't hear anything.

 

Roxanne just shrugged. "Sorry, can't tell you anything. We don't even know if you are who you say you are." She sent Harry a fierce glare, since he was still holding his wand.

 

Harry felt guilty, but didn't return it to his pocket. Sirius died not too long ago. No matter what, he would not lose Ginny. And despite how unlikely it was, this could still be a trap. Knowing that, he kept the cloak, which could prove he is who he says he is, a secret, tucked safely in his inside pocket.

 

"Well ask us something! If you ask the right question you might even calm this lunatic down a bit too while you're at it." Ginny told her, smirking.

 

She liked the girl- she had punk in her, and was clearly the daughter of one of her twin brothers and her last year's Quidditch Captain.

 

Maybe the girl liked her too, because she softened up a bit and said "Fine. Teddy?"

 

The oldest shrugged and said "alright…you two are sixteen? So we'll know what to ask." Teddy quickly explained as Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Ginny nodded at him, and Teddy said "Then Harry-" Teddy smiled awkwardly, knowing it was weird to be called by your first name by someone you don't know. But Harry didn't look like he cared. "What animal was in the tank in the corner of the room the first time you visited Remus Lupin in his Hogwarts' office?"

 

Harry immediately looked at Teddy, and with much more interest than before. Teddy indeed asked the right question.

 

Harry eyed him suspiciously. Blue hair. He'd have thought it was a thing with all people from the future but the other kids all looked normal. He reminded Harry of someone, but until he saw the 'Weird Sisters' T-shirt he didn't clue in.

 

Tonks then.

 

The last time he saw her she looked miserable, and her hair wasn't bright and happy at all, but her kid did have that happy cheerful vibe- so maybe things work out for the best for her. She moved on. And apparently so did he. But right now, he couldn't imagine moving on from Sirius and Voldemort and Bellatrix.

 

After a moment Harry answered. "A Grindylow."

 

Teddy smiled, like he knew some untold joke, and nodded, telling everyone Harry got it right.

 

Harry put his wand in his pocket, and took Ginny's hand in his tightly, and felt her hold on just as tightly.

 

The connection with the order immediately calmed Harry down. No one but the Order would know to ask that.

 

The boy that called himself James smirked, clearly not oblivious to the hand holding, and said "Alright next question goes to _Ginny_!"

 

Ginny looked confused as to why the boy would look so happy by calling her name, while everyone else sent him warning looks.

 

"James…" Teddy warned.

 

"I know I know! I won't say anything!" but Harry and Ginny didn't buy it, knowing he looked just like Fred and George did when they were making trouble.

 

"Why do I have a feeling he's up to no good?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, and she laughed, saying "You noticed too?"

 

Suddenly Teddy laughed but quickly tried to conceal it by a cough. Harry was left wondering; could he have heard them from across the room?

 

"Is it true that you've told Ron you've been telling everyone he had a pigmy puff tattooed on his ar-"

 

"James!"

 

"James!!"

 

"James watch your mouth!"

 

"But really, you never did and he never found out no one was really thinking that, so he just walked around thinking people were talking about the pigmy puff on his ar-?"

 

"James!"

 

"James!!"

 

"James I _will_ kick you!"

 

But other than Teddy, a tall blonde that was clearly a seventh year like Roxanne, and the little girl they met before with the bushy hair, who were glaring at James, all eyes were on Ginny.

 

Harry remembered the day they were talking about it, and if Ginny really didn't tell anyone about the tattoo then the only sources for this boy to hear about it would be Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and- himself.

 

One glance at Ginny and he knew it was true. He had guessed it was a joke, truth told, as did Hermione.

 

"You're saying he never figures it out?!" Then Ginny burst out laughing.

 

_This proves it._ Harry thought, glancing at all the kids. _This proves it._

 

Harry's eyes stopped for a moment on his clone, who nervously smiled at him.

 

Ginny sent James a look that said you're-alright-after-all, then froze.

 

"Um Harry, you've never shown me a picture, what color was your mother's red hair?"

 

Harry turned to Ginny sharply, taken aback by the unexpected question.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Was it Weasley red?"

 

Harry shrugged, and kept glancing around, not sure why everyone were eyeing Ginny with concern. "No, it was darker red, it looked a lot like-" he looked at the little girl, realizing she had his mother's red hair.

 

She waved and smiled. "Hey Daddy!"

 

"Merlin, how many children do I have?!" Harry spluttered, making some of them laugh.

 

"Yeah and I know who you have them with."

 

Harry turned to Ginny sharply, his neck nearly breaking.

 

"Whatdoyoumean?"

 

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Mumbled Roxanne.

 

"Look!" she pointed at James, who smirked at the both of them.

 

"Wealsey hair." Ginny pointed out unnecessarily. "So unless you marry one of my brothers, I'm pretty sure you marry me." She finished, trying not to sound too shocked, and failing.

 

Realization fell on Harry and he felt himself blush furiously. Not knowing how he felt about this, he coughed loudly, hiding his face under his fringe, knowing all these kids from the future were laughing at his reaction, and Ginny was looking as out of sorts as him, he looked for a way out of the subject immediately, and maybe even out of this place.

 

"So who's the Headmaster in this time?" Harry asked, acting like nothing happened, earning himself a slap from Ginny in the back of the head.

 

To Teddy's points, he didn't laugh at him like the others did. "McGonagall."

 

Knowing they won't tell him what happened to Dumbledore, he didn't bother asking.

 

Ginny told him "You know if Ron and Hermione- from our time-" she explained kindly to Ron's clone- "are here they'd probably be with her by now."

 

Harry thought about it. "Knowing Hermione, probably. When in trouble go to Dumbledore! And when there's no Dumbledore-"

 

"Go to McGonagall." Ginny nodded.

 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" mock-asked Hugo, Ron's clone.

 

Ginny stared at him until he blushed. "God it's like a Ron-Mini."

 

Suddenly eager to see his friends' reactions to these kids, Harry tugged on Ginny's hand and she climbed off the table.

 

"We're going to McGonagall's office, I understand if you feel like you need to come with us." Harry told Teddy, knowing they wouldn't be allowed to go unsupervised.

 

"Hoooo can we go Teddy? Please please please!!!" Lily suddenly jumped up and gave Teddy a puppy face.

 

"Yes Teddy pleaaaase!" Hugo jumped, giving him puppy-eyes. "Come _on_ I want to meet teenage Mom and Dad!"

 

"YES!" Ginny smirked, laughing at Harry's annoyed expression.

 

"I guess that one was obvious…" he scolded at his girlfriend, then turned to Rose and asked "I take it you're his sister?"

 

The girl with the bushy red hair smiled in confirmation.

 

"Hugo!" Teddy scolded, mad. "You can't say anything they don't already know!"

 

"Sorry…"

 

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "You really underestimate our observational skills."

 

"That's because they're a big problem right now." he told her broodily. "Come on, we'll all go. McGonagall is going to be so suspicious it was James' doing though."

 

"I told you I didn't do anything!"

 

"Yeah tell that to McGonagall."

 

"What were you doing here anyways?" Roxanne asked.

 

"Nothing! It was totally innocent- Fred and I were playing with Rosie-"

 

Hermione's daughter said "They were bulling me Teddy!"

 

"Well a little, but only because she's a snitch."

 

"Am not!"

 

"You're Fred?" Ginny suddenly asked, looking at the dark skinned boy next to James. "Figures! You're George's right? I don't think even Fred's loony enough to name his children after himself."

 

Harry was suddenly laughing, not aware of the sudden silence all around them. "Are you sure about that Gin?"

 

"You're right. He might just do it. I suppose we're lucky you're not named Georgia or something." she told Roxanne.

 

The tension broke when everyone laughed at Roxanne's expression. "No… my name's Roxanne."

 

"Oh thank Merlin for Angelina!"

 

"Angelina?!" Harry took another look at the both of them.

 

"Oh come on Harry how blind can you be?!"

 

Harry coughed his embarrassment at missing the obvious. "How do you know Roxanne was Angelina's idea?"

 

Ginny shrugged "She told me last year during practice she liked the name. Guess it stuck."

 

"Shall we go?" Teddy asked loudly, and that was everyone's signal to start walking towards the Headmistress' office.

 

 


	10. CHAPTER 10

_ CHAPTER 10 _

 

"Umm Professor?"

 

"Yes what is it?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

 

"Well, how long do we stand here like this?" Hermione asked aware that she and Ron were stared at by passing students, who were probably wondering who they are and why they were standing in the hallway, with the Headmaster and McGonagall.

 

"Until you return home my dear!" He said, as though that should have been clear.

 

"Oh."

 

"There they are! Sir!"

 

"Professor McGonagall! It's them!"

 

The three Marauders spotted the four of them across the hall and rushed over to them.

 

"Calm down!" McGonagall scolded. "The matter has been resolved."

 

"Look 'Mione! They're even in the same height!"

 

Hermione elbowed Ron sharply, as he obviously pointed at James.

 

"What's going on here Sir? Who are they? Are they really exchange students? Why did they attack us? Are they Death Eaters?"

 

"Do calm down Potter." McGonagall said, rolling her eyes.

 

"And why are they staring at me like that??"

 

Dumbledore chuckled. "If my guess is correct Mr. Potter, perhaps you resemble someone they know, and yet are completely different then what they expected." Dumbledore winked at the shocked time travelers.

 

"You're as sharp as always Professor."

 

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

 

"Sir, why are you all standing around the Hallway?" Remus asked politely, glancing at the students surrounding them all, just as confused.

 

"Ha, excellent question Mr. Lupin, I'm glad you noticed." Dumbledore said genuinely, but it was clear he wasn't going to answer the question itself.

 

"So, Weasley." Started Sirius, winking at Hermione. "Is this fierce Danger-Alert your girlfriend?"

 

Ron looked thunderstruck; either by Sirius hitting on Hermione, or by Sirius thinking she was his girlfriend.

 

"Ermm Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked hesitatingly, making Sirius bark in laughter.

 

"Mr.?"

 

"If he's a mister anything-" Began Remus.

 

"Then it's a Mr. Prongs!" Sirius finished, smirking.

 

James looked embarrassed, but shrugged it off. "Ignore my odd little…doggies. What's up?" he told Hermione, obviously grinning over his own wit as Remus glared at him and Sirius showed him a rude hand gesture that made McGonagall take ten points off for.

 

"Well, I heard you're the Quidditch Caption?"

 

Hermione couldn't have said any better words. James swelled up and said "So?" importantly.

 

Hermione and Ron couldn't help but marble at how different a reaction it is from what Harry would have shown.

 

"What position do you play?" Ron inquired.

 

"Chaser." He said proudly.

 

"Neat, so do I- err in my own school."

 

Suddenly, blocking Hermione's view, Sirius appeared, extending a hand.

 

"Beater, nice to meet you." He said, as if she should find nothing more interesting than him.

 

Hermione and Ron blinked.

 

"Right. Hey." She said, freaked out.

 

"So um," Ron spoke with his ears slightly red. "You three are all Gryffindors?" he ended up saying, for lack of a better comment.

 

"Yes."

 

"Yep."

 

"Thank Merlin. Had I been in Slythrin with the rest of my ugly family I'd have killed myself with a snake rope- you know, to send a fun message." He said, and then barked a bored laugh.

 

"Only you can find something fun in a suicide from the inside of the snake Dan." James said rolling his eyes.

 

Remus seemed to be the only one of the three that cared that Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing two feet away, listening to every word.

 

Ron glanced at McGonagall, making James turn around to see what he was seeing. Dumbledore was the same as always, while McGonagall wore a disappointed glare.

 

James whistled, and then smiled at Ron. "She's going to remember that for a while, damn."

 

"Sir," Sirius said, and Hermione and Ron were impressed to assume that the only one Sirius was polite to at sixteen was Dumbledore. "can we summon seats? I'm getting tired."

 

Hermione was impressed it was so obvious to Sirius that Dumbledore wasn't going to tell him what they were all standing around here for.

 

But what would happen when they leave? The bell rang, and the Hallway was deserted now, however the three Marauders showed no signs of leaving. If they disappear before they can obliviate them all, will Dumbledore erase their memories? Then who will erase Dumbledore's?

 

"Professor, will it not be better to- er- _Obliviate_ \- the problem now, then leave us here until we are taken to our… home?"

 

Hermione blushed as she became aware of Remus Lupin staring at her, not fooled at all.

 

"I do suppose it is a good idea. Perhaps start with the younger problems."

 

"Sir- what is she-?"

 

"Do not worry Mr. Lupin. I will not let any harm come to any of my students."

 

Hermione took the opportunity to cast the _Obliviate_ on him, to convince him he never met them, and that this entire thing did not interest him.

 

Sirius and James immediately aimed their wands at Hermione, as their Friend wore a dreamy expression.

 

Dumbledore took the moment to cast a _Confundo_ on them, and altered their memories. He then sent the three on to lunch at the Great Hall, wiser than none.

 

"Sir!" the light slowly gathered around Hermione and Ron.

 

Dumbledore nodded calmly. "It is time. I dare say you will see me shortly. Now, Professor McGonagall will obliviate me, and you will have to obliviate her before you leave. No reason to delay…"

 

The Professor obliviated him and Hermione apologized quietly and cast the spell on the Professor.

 

Long vines of a plant circled around them, pulling them.

 

And then they fell again.

 

"Ow! Does is always have to hurt so bloody much?!"

 

Someone chuckled in the background and Hermione and Ron froze.

 

"Welcome back Mr. Weasley."

 

Around them stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and, strangest of all, Nevile.

 

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, relived.

 

"Thank you Sir!"

 

"Miss Granger- nice work." He winked at her, and then said loudly "If you would kindly step aside, we have to return Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley as well."

 

Harry and Ginny?

 

Hermione and Ron shared alarmed looks and hurried to step aside.

 

While the adults worked on the time-tear, they rushed to Nevile.

 

"Merlin I'm glad you two are okay!"

 

"What's happening Nevile?! Where's Ginny? What happened to Harry?"

 

"Same thing that happened to you two: disappeared in that strange light."

 

"So they also went to the past?!" Hermione realized she was yelling only when Snape shot her a cold look.

 

"Not quite Miss Granger." Dumbledore said gently. "Not quite."

 

 


	11. CHAPTER 11

_ CHAPTER _ _11_

 

"Teddy was it?"

 

Teddy jumped. "Urm, yes."

 

"You look too old to be at school." Harry said, while they were walking. Harry may have been convinced, but he still felt protective, and Teddy was the main threat. So he made sure to walk so the young man was always in his view.

 

"Oh, no I've had a small mission from work at Hogsmeade, so I stopped by to visit."

 

"What do you do?" Ginny asked, interested.

 

"Auror. I'm still in training though."

 

Harry smiled. "Like your Mom?" he guessed.

 

Teddy and Ginny sent Harry shocked looks.

 

Roxanne glanced at Teddy worriedly.

 

"His Mom?"

 

"Come on Gin, how blind can you be?" Harry laughed, using her words against her.

 

Ginny looked at Teddy for a minute, and then gave Teddy a giant, warm, smile.

 

"Tonks!"

 

"Yep." Harry grinned.

 

"Oh that's great! I love Tonks! Oh, I'm glad she's happy! She deserves to be happy!"

 

Teddy fought to keep a straight, happy, face.

 

"I bet she's psyched to have her kid be an Auror." Harry mused.

 

Ginny snorted. "She was psyched being an Auror herself with her clumsiness. Don't know why, she's obviously talented, despite her clumsiness. Even _Moody_ thinks so- now there's proof she's awesome. And funny!"

 

Teddy sent her a look, and then smiled shyly. "Thanks."

 

Harry felt something off immediately; why was this such a sensitive subject?

 

"By any chance is your Dad Bill, my brother?"

 

At her question Teddy, two blond girls, and a blond boy around Lily's age all choked, looking incredulous.

 

"What?! Of course not!"

 

"Oh. Guess Mom didn't manage to set them up at the end."

 

Harry smirked, remembering last summer. "Not for lack of trying."

 

"Wow. I did not know that." Louis said, the young blond boy.

 

"Well… seeing how I'm dating his daughter, it would be weird if he was my Dad." Teddy said, blushing.

 

"Hey, aunt Ginny." The oldest blond said, smiling awkwardly.

 

Ginny stared at her. "I take it you're Fleur's?"

 

"Victoire." She smiled.

 

Harry sniggered. "Three mysteries down." Glancing at the other two blonds.

 

Teddy groaned "Now I see where Albus gets it."

 

Harry saw his clone blush, and frown at Teddy.

 

"Your name is Albus?" Harry asked kindly, feeling sorry for the way he scared him before. Clearly, the kid was no older then thirteen.

 

"Yes." Albus smiled nervously, muttering something about _'Better not mention my second name'._

 

"Hmm you two wouldn't happen to be Luna's kids…right?" Ginny asked the two blond pale twins.

 

One smirked and the other grinned, but none answered her.

 

"Really?" Harry asked, sounding genuinely happy. "Good for Luna."

 

Ginny nodded in agreement, smiling at them.

 

The twins looked at each other and smiled at Harry, hearing the genuine concern for their Mother's happiness.

 

"Hey we're here guys!" the two twin girls at the front said.

 

"Weasley twin girls? Are you Fred's?"

 

Harry looked around, feeling something is off about this castle, and missed the sad looks that went around at Ginny's question.

 

"No, our Dad is Percy. But I bet you don't really like him right now." said Lucy, looking down. "I'm Lucy, and she's my sister, Molly."

 

Ginny blinked. Harry squeezed her hand. If Percy named his kid Molly, that must mean he apologized and came back, right? At any rate the kids looked close with them, so his quarrel must be in the past now.

 

"I see." Ginny said kindly, after a moment. "That's great to hear. It's nice to meet you two."

 

They smiled at her, and Vic called "Phoenix!"

 

The statue moved revealing the staircase to McGonagall's office.

 

"Well, let's go to McGonagall." Teddy said.

 

"Wait." Harry stopped them. "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking."

 

"I mind you asking." Mumbled Teddy, but Harry ignored him.

 

"I'm also your daughter." Said Ari seriously.

 

When Harry blushed everyone burst out laughing.

 

"Sorry sorry- I'm Ari Longbottom! I couldn't help it!"

 

"Really Harry, you've known Fred and George for years and you still fall for stuff like that?" Ginny said, giggling.

 

Furiously blushing, Harry tried to ignore them. "You're Nevile's?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Guess that's everyone- come on Harry, let's go up."

 

"Hey guys what's up? I swear it's like there's more of you every time I see you!" A pale, blond, gray eyed, boy appeared, with a pointy face, also thirteen years old.

 

Ginny and Harry stared at him silently shocked, until Rose jumped and shoved him away.

 

"What's **_up_** with you Weasley?!"

 

"Sorry Scorp- Soooooo not the moment for you to be here right now- trust me, my Uncle and Aunt know some mean hexes, even at sixteen…"

 

"Hey! How drunk are you?!"

 

Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione and Ron's kid shoved a boy that could only be a Malfoy.

 

Teddy coughed, to get the Time Travelers' attention.

 

"Shall we?"

 

And they began to go up the steps to McGonagall's office.

 

Still holding Ginny's hand, Harry waited for the others to go up so they can climb side by side. While waiting, inexplicably; he started moving, nudging Ginny with him…

 

"Harry?"

 

"What is it Gin?"

 

"Why are we leaving?"

 

"What?"

 

"Hey! Where are you two going?!"

 

Harry and Ginny found themselves in a hallway all the way across the entrance. The next generation started walking over to where they stood, rotted to the spot.

 

Then a light began to shine around them, and Harry looked at Ginny, holding tightly onto her hand. "I think we're going back." He said loudly, so everyone could hear.

 

Ginny squeezed her hand in Harry's, and the two stood as close as they could, side by side, hoping to land at home.

 

Teddy took out his wand and pointed it calmly at Harry.

 

"Are you going to Obliviate me?" Harry asked gently, smiling. He had a strange feeling in his gut, now that they were going home, that Teddy may be very fond of him.

 

Teddy hesitated, and then dropped his wand lamely. "Nah, how can I curse my Godfather? See you a few years later Harry…"

 

Harry smiled, and he and Ginny waved awkwardly.

 

Harry's mind finally caught on. "Wait God-?!"

 

Long vines of a plant circled around them, pulling them, as Harry recognized them as Devil's Snare.

 

Panic spread in them as their feet swooped off, and he and Ginny found themselves on the floor again.

 

"Owww! Does it always have to hurt so bloody much?!" he heard Ginny say beside him, muttering curse words.

 

They heard a chuckle next to them, and froze. Harry got up quickly, and took out his wand, to find Dumbledore smiling down at him.

 

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley."

 

Dumbledore gave him a long look, until he nodded, satisfied, and allowed him to go to his friends. When he and Ginny passed by the Professors, he heard him say "Well Minerva, it seems we do not have to duel after all."

 

Finally, Harry saw Ron and Hermione.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I see." Minerva said, looking over all the students in her office.

 

"I swear it wasn't me Professor!" James Sirius Potter exclaimed.

 

"So this is when Harry came to. Well, no wonder you thought you didn't need to answer to me Albus."

 

Albus looked confused; until it turned out she was speaking to the portrait behind her desk, of Albus Dumbledore, his namesake.

 

The old wizard chuckled. "Indeed."

 

"If you ask me, you still do need to answer for a few things Albus. I do not believe it is appropriate to laugh!" she grumbled.

 

"Indeed." Dumbledore said, still chuckling.

 

"Did I- did I do the right thing by not obliviating Harry, McGonagall?" Teddy asked nervously.

 

McGonagall observed him sharply. Then got up from her chair and looked down on all of them sharply.

 

"The Harry Potter you met today came from a very bad time, Mr. Lupin. It was not months ago that he lost his own Godfather, and being here gave him the power to keep going. I have no idea if what you did was the right thing or not. However, I assure you that had it been me, I would have done nothing different Mr. Lupin."

 

And then she gave him a rare, McGonagall, smile.

 

 

 

-THE END-

 

 


End file.
